Problem: Ashley walked to a hardware store in the morning and decided to buy a saw for $1.71. Ashley handed the salesperson $4.89 for her purchase. How much change did Ashley receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Ashley received, we can subtract the price of the saw from the amount of money she paid. The amount Ashley paid - the price of the saw = the amount of change Ashley received. ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Ashley received $3.18 in change.